sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Checks
Checks & Balances ist ein seit 2012 jährlich ausgetragener Pay Per View von Backlash, der im Herbst stattfindet. Bei der Show bekommen die SAW-Fans die Möglichkeit, an jedem Kampf per Voting mitzubestimmen. Besonderheiten Ähnlich wie früher bei RAWs Cyber Sunday gibt es in der Regel zu jedem Match eine Abstimmung, bei der die Fans den Kampf beeinflussen können. Ergebnisse 2012 *Tag Team Match: La Coka Nostra besiegten The New Standard *Steel Cage Match: Shawn Michaels besiegte Kurt Angle *Tag Team Match: The Freaks besiegten Insane Clown Posse *Fans bring the Weapons Match: Terry Funk besiegte John Cena *Tag Team Elimination Match: Kevin Steen & Eamon O'Neill besiegten Z-Bones *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Delirious © besiegte R-Truth *Stairway to Hell Three Way Ladder Match: The Undertaker besiegte Abyss und Drew McIntyre *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Demolition © besiegten Excellence Gains Opulence *30 Minutes Iron Man Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: The Rock © vs. Super Dragon endete in einem Draw (4:4) 2013 *Falls Count Anywhere Match: Monty Brown besiegte den Mann mit der Tüte auf dem Kopf *Singles Match - Special Referee Big Boss Man: Dolph Ziggler besiegte Ozz durch Early Stoppage *First Blood Match: Super Dragon besiegte Fandango *SAW Television Title Match: Sterling James Keenan besiegte John Morrison © - TITELWECHSEL!!! *SAW Hardcore Title Match - Special Referee Jack Crow: R-Truth © besiegte Snitsky *SAW World Tag Team Titles Ladder Match: The Freaks besiegten Z-Bones © - TITELWECHSEL!!! *Singles Match - If Younger Wins, Sheamus Must Follow his Orders: Drake Younger besiegte Sheamus *SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Thumbtack Jack © besiegte Chris Jericho 2014 *Excellence Gains Opulence besiegten The Usos *Falls Count Anywhere Match: Drake Younger besiegte Dolph Ziggler *Shane Douglas besiegte Heimo Ukonselka *Tornado Tag Team Match: Die Ritter des Rechts besiegten Security Squad *SAW Television Title Match: Sami Zayn besiegte David Otunga © *SAW World Tag Team Titles Ladder Match: The Ascension besiegten The Steiners *Ozz besiegte William Regal *SAW Hardcore Title 3-Way Match: Zack Sabre Jr. © besiegte Bad Bones & Mick Foley *SAW World Heavyweight Title Steel Cage Match: Thumbtack Jack © besiegte R-Truth 2015 Preshow: * Singles Match: Marty Scurll besiegte Stardust * Tornado Tag Team Match: The New Day (Kofi Kingston & John Cena) besiegten Prime Time Players (Shelton Benjamin & Yokozuna) Mainshow: * Submission Match: Axel Dieter Jr. besiegte Finn Balor * 6-Man Tag Team Match: Wyatt Family besiegten The N-Word & CJ Parker durch DQ * Hardcore Match: Mick Foley besiegte Dean Ambrose * Tables Match: Big, Bad & Dangerous besiegten Christian & Jamar Shipman * Cage Match: Drake Younger besiegte Seth Rollins * Initial Ignition Title Match: Sheamus © besiegte Damien Sandow * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match with Ultimate Power & Partners 2015 on the Line: Soturious © besiegten Ultimate Power & Partner * SAW World Heavyweight Title 20-Minutes Iron Man Match: Dolph Ziggler © besiegte Chris Jericho with 6 Falls to 1 Kategorie:Pay Per Views